


A Prelude

by Sylnashura



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylnashura/pseuds/Sylnashura
Summary: s'just a fight scene with fluff.





	A Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> basically I was going to write a larger fic months ago and just didn't so I wanted to post this one scene here anyway even tho it'll probably never go anywhere haha

From her position in the mountains, Jill had a perfect vantage point to see a lone warrior ride in to join the battle from the north. She cried out to warn her allies, yet it may as well have been a whisper for all the awareness it granted them. The newcomer, armoured from head to toe, was upon them in an instant, flawlessly breaking through their lines and wreaking havoc among their ranks. Jill was mesmerized by the power and swiftness with which this unknown knight's axe arced through the air.

"I should be afraid," she thought to herself, unable to avert her gaze. "I need to run!"

Despite herself, however, she stayed stationary and watched as the mounted menace's sweeping swings tore through throngs of her comrades; a cautionary tale to any others who would dare to approach. Jill's eyes sparkled with adoration and amazement at the grace with which this combatant, this-this monster on the battlefield, cleaved through those she once considered her companions. Against her will, she watched in awe-struck enthrallment. No matter how many were felled, the beast's white and gold armor shone ever-brilliantly on the sun-bathed battlefield.

"I-it's as if they're dancing!" she concluded, after who-knows-how-long of observation. "How can anybody move like that? And why am I being left alone? Have I simply not yet been spotted?"

Her mind raced as adrenaline coursed through her entire body, but, despite its previous intensity, the battle ended almost immediately after that axe-wielding monster took the field. Their will to fight was broken as the survivors scattered. They had lost. Jill found herself wondering if this war even mattered. After all, who could stand up to somebody like that? Their offense was unstoppable and their defenses seemed impregnable. The enemy, having chased off the remains of Jill's squadron, regrouped around their commander, but her attention was elsewhere.

Jill crept closer as she justified her actions to herself. "Perhaps I can spy on them if they truly haven't noticed me?"

Just then, one of them - a… child? dressed in black - pointed almost directly to where she had been hiding while speaking to some of their comrades. She couldn't hear them, but she had no intention of sticking around to find out what it was they might be planning. Clearly they had noticed her, but there would be no way they could catch her if she took off now. She would certainly return, though. After all, she absolutely needed to know more about that flawless combat form.


End file.
